Like a Bike in Quicksand
by Torahamutaro-chan
Summary: Based on the quicksand scene in Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Possible slash romance. Kevin/Double D Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

11/8/09

Hello. This is an idea I came up with while watching Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It takes place during the scene where Eddy and Ed are supposedly sinking in quicksand. If you have not seen the movie yet, watch it and then come back and read. This may be AU, but I will not be yelled at by assholes who don't listen for "spoiling the movie."

With that said, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. They belong to the brilliant Danny Antonucci, A.K.A. Cartoons, and Cartoon Network.

XxXxX

They were gone.

It had happened so fast, he wasn't sure if he had seen correctly. His best friends, the only two people he had in this world, sucked under the murky sand, stolen right from under Fate's nose. He had tried to get them back. He'd tied the thickest vines he could find around himself and dived in after them. He searched for as long as he could without being sucked in too deep himself, but when he finally, miraculously, pulled them up, neither were breathing.

He tried CPR, he got them breathing again, though barely. They wouldn't last much longer. Now, the only thing left was to accept it. Accept that, without them, he would be alone in this world. On the run and without any allies, he knew he wouldn't last long. He would end up alone, he was sure of it. His cell phone, to be used in emergencies, sat at home, safe in his drawer and the last road he'd seen was miles away.

He shivered, cold, and held his friends' hands. Oh how icy they were, how pale their normally healthy skin tones had turned. What was he to do? Who could he call? No one. The only ones he could ever call were lying at his feet, hanging onto to life by a thread.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He sobbed. His tears cleared the sandy mud from his cheeks, showering them in salt water, and he did nothing to stop them. Everything they'd been through, all they ran from, only to end up here. It couldn't end like this. Not for them. Not for Ed and Eddy.

Behind him a twig snapped. He didn't bother turning around. It was probably just some animal, looking on curiously, slowly creeping closer to determine if there was a threat. Then came the sound of soft footsteps. A gasp. He turned around and saw Kevin, standing a few feet away. His face was pale, his brow scrunched up in confusion. After about a minute, his face turned from them, to Double D. His eyes held questions he didn't dare answer. As the tears fell from his scared eyes and onto his lips, the third Ed uttered a simply phrase, the only words he could manage.

"Help me."

XxXxX

Very, very short, I know, but it doesn't really need to be long to be powerful. Next, the real chapters start and they'll be much longer. I hope you enjoyed and that you stick around to read.


	2. Watchful Eyes

Hey everyone. I finally decided to update. I know many of you have been waiting a while for this, but two of my Harry Potter fics take up most of my writing time. That and my comics I draw in my free time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer in prologue.

XxXxX

It's amazing how your perception of the world can change in an instant.

My whole life I had always been sure of where of stood, of my thoughts and opinions, but now… Nothing inside of me could understand what had happened. The three people I'm supposed to hate, lying on the ground in front of me; two dying and one dead inside.

I could see it in his eyes, once such a bright, brilliant hazel, now dull with pain. There was nothing left of the boy I had grown up with. That boy was gone. This boy was hurt, and crying, and in need. And I pitied him. Who wouldn't?

I don't remember exactly how I managed to reach a phone so fast, or how my mouth formed the words needed, but I did. The next thing I knew, I was leading an ambulance to the injured boys' location and helping Double D into the van with his friends.

I came along. Why, I'm not sure, but something in my gut told me I was needed. I needed to be there, to see it through. I watched as the paramedics placed tubes down Ed and Eddy's throats. They were helping them breathe. My heart pounded at the thought.

Double D looked like he was going to be sick. He was swaying in his seat and I placed a hand on his arm to steady him. He looked at me and my heart stopped. I wondered if he would ever be okay again, if the light would ever return to his eyes. It scared me.

We reached the hospital and the two were rushed inside. Double D and I were shown to a waiting room where a other sad looking people sat. Small children stared at the little T.V. in the corner as their families spoke in concerned whispers. Despite the white walls and light colored furniture, the room seemed dark and gloomy.

By the time someone came to talk to us, it was already past midnight. A doctor pulled us aside and asked us basic questions about what had happened. I spaced out as Double D explained and thought about what would happen now.

X **One Week Later** X

School was different. The room was quieter with the two Eds gone and the normally chaotic and loudmouthed Kanker Sisters hadn't yelled or shouted since they heard what happened. Everyone in the class seemed down, even the teachers. But the person I was concerned about most was Edd.

The already quiet boy had gone silent. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone except the doctors. He seemed determined not to let what happened effect his schoolwork, but refused to answer questions in class. The teachers, who loved their little pet, left him alone.

Double D visited Peach Creek Hospital every day. His friends had been transferred there when they were stable enough to be moved without risk. He'd sit and stare at them as if he thought that would wake them up.

Some days, I would follow him, to make sure he got there and back safe. I would watch him, pity him as he stared at his whole life lying on the crisp white sheets. I felt protective of him for some reason. Kind of like how girls are protective of kittens. He was a tiny kitten that needed protecting.

More than protection, he needed cheering up. When he looked ready, I'd be there. The question was, why?

XxXxX

I know it's short, but I've decided not to do long chapters for this story. It'll be easier to update that way. Updates will still be slow though. I'm currently with out inspiration. I even feel kind of sick… So until next time, happy reading.


End file.
